Philharmonic
by Vampiric Charms
Summary: Jordan and Woody have a little discussion about music. JW fluff. Complete.


**While at work every day, I listen to Pandora's fabulous "Movie Scores" station (I highly recommend it for all of you fellow music nerds). The other day, a recording from the incredible Boston Pops came up. It got me to thinking…and so this little story was born.**

**I've no idea if Williams really did conduct that year, but let's pretend, okay? Set after S6, just because I wanted to write fluff. Big change, huh?**

* * *

**Philharmonic**

"You've been here for over six years now and you've never seen the Boston Pops? Come on, Woody! You can't call yourself a true resident of Boston without having been at least once."

"I dunno, Jordan," he muttered, scrunching up his face and watching her warily as they walked down the hallway of the police station. "I'm not really big on classical music."

"That's the beauty of the Boston Pops! They play more than _classical music_. Even uncultured people like you can enjoy it." Her voice was harsh, but she poked his shoulder playfully with her finger so that he'd know she was only joking about the 'people like him' part. "Haven't you ever watched their Fourth of July concert on TV?"

Woody pushed open the door to his office and Jordan followed him in, immediately plopping down into one of the chairs in front of his desk and propping her feet up. He shot her a nasty look as her boots got dirt onto some papers, but she just raised her eyebrows as though daring him to make her move. He didn't. "No," he answered instead, sitting in his own chair. "I've never watched their Fourth of July concert. Never really cared enough to pay attention."

"That's _blasphemy_. How can you live here with a clean conscious? Nuh-uh." She kicked at his hand with her foot when he reached for a pen from the cup on the corner of his desk, effectively blocking him from picking up any kind of writing utensil. "No work. We're still on lunch for five more minutes."

"Guess that explains why you're still here hassling me." But he grinned widely at her and leaned back in his chair to put his feet up on the desk across from hers.

"Tell you what," Jordan mused, angling herself enough to press the soles of her boots against the soles of his shiny black shoes. His toes stuck up a good two inches higher than hers. "I have two tickets to see the concert this year. Come with me."

"In July? That's still four months away." He watched as she studied their feet together, biting back a laugh. Her unconscious movements were very amusing sometimes, especially when she was just trying to kill time like this. And this in particular, just touching him in such a casual way, was so endearing that he wanted to pull her across the desk and into his arms.

"Yeah," she said in answer to his question, her sparkling brown eyes darting up to meet his. "I bought these tickets a year ago. They sell fast. I was going to invite Paul, but I'd rather go with you. C'mon, it'll be fun. John Williams is conducting this year."

"John Williams? Isn't he the guy who wrote the music for _Star Wars_?"

"Yes, genius. _Star Wars_ along with about a hundred other movies. He's not my favorite composer in the world, but he's a pretty great conductor. _What_?" she asked in annoyance, catching the odd look on his face as he listened to her talk. "I like music, okay?"

Woody did laugh at that. "I know. Fine, fine - I'll go with you."

"Great!" Her whole face lit up to match the sincerity in that one word before she gave him a sly grin. "And really, man, tell anyone here that you're going to see the Boston Pops for the Fourth of July. They'll be so jealous of you. I'd bet you twenty bucks."

"Yeah, okay, if you say so."

The disbelief in his voice made her stand and, before he could make a grab for her, she sprinted over to his door and poked her head out into the crowded hallway. "Hey, Santana!" she called loudly, beckoning her over.

Woody ran up behind her, hissing both her name and to shut her mouth in the same breath, but it was too late; the other detective looked up from where she was talking with one of the DA's assistants and walked over to them with a baffled expression. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Woody snapped quickly, taking Jordan by the shoulders and forcefully turning her around. "Sorry to bother you."

"Um...right." Santana watched them with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually," Jordan began, easily twisting out of his grasp and pushing him out of her way. "I just gave Woody my second ticket to see the Boston Pops' concert on the Fourth and he is being _very _ungrateful."

"Jo-"

"But why?" the younger woman interrupted before he could get the word out. "That's, like...one of the biggest events in Boston in July. I'd love to go one year." She shifted her gaze to Woody, who was scowling in the center of the room now, growing angry at being poked at. "You're one lucky guy. Enjoy it."

Jordan gave her a kind smile. "Thank you. You see, Woody?" He just rolled his eyes. "Okay, now lunch really is over. I've gotta get back to the morgue."

"I hate you sometimes," he muttered. Santana chuckled and looked away respectfully, but neither of them noticed that she was still there as they focused again on one another.

"No, you don't," Jordan retorted lightly, walking over to stand right in front of him. "See you tonight?"

"You bet." He tilted her chin up for a quick kiss.

She smiled against his lips, relishing the moment before pulling away. "My place or yours?"

"Yours. We spent all weekend at my apartment; I could use a change of scenery." His hand moved to cup her cheek and she unconsciously leaned into the touch.

She finally forced herself to take a step back, lest she lose the will to return to work and stay there with him all day. Hesitating just a minute longer, she reached out and delicately ran a finger over his lips - the same way Santana had seen her do after the Leviathan case had been solved. There was much more affection behind the gesture this time, though. "Love you," she whispered. The words no longer stuck to her tongue.

"Love you," he repeated, finding it very difficult to look away from her.

Suddenly snapping back to reality, Jordan dropped her hand and let out a long sigh. "Okay. Really, this time. I've gotta go." She turned on her heel, coming face to face with the other woman. A faint blush colored her cheeks as she realized she had seen the entire exchange. "Guess I should pay more attention to that whole PDA thing, huh?"

Santana just grinned knowingly at her. "See ya later."

"Bye." She glanced over her shoulder at Woody one more time, gave him a small smile, and left the office. She was not halfway down the hall when she heard them start talking.

"You two are so adorable it's disgusting," the young detective was saying.

She didn't hear Woody's response to that as she went out the double doors toward the elevators, but the smile still on her lips grew. At least this time all of the rumors about them were actually correct. And, now that Santana had overheard their living situation, that would be thrown right into the pool.

Surprisingly, though, and for the very first time - Jordan found that she didn't really care.

Let them gossip.


End file.
